Everything is Fine
by WatchThisNaxxSpace
Summary: Chrom just wanted to relax and read a book. Too bad Fate has other plans.


**AN:**

 **While trying to finish the latest chapter for Letters of Solace, I decided to take a break and watch some videos.**

 **Then this idea popped into my mind.**

 **Based on the sketch video "Everything is Fine" by LRR.**

 **Warning: Some OOC-ness.**

* * *

Chrom sighed contently as he leaned back on his chair, reading a book that Sumia lent him. The perfect activity for a warm afternoon.

And why shouldn't he relax? The war with Valm was drawing to a close, there were no pesky nobles to deal with, no war meetings were planned today, nobody was grievously injured, and his wife not-so-subtlety hinted at a very passionate evening.

There was also the tiny, insignificant fact of him being the commander of the Shepherds and the Exalt of Ylisse. Being a ruler has its perks.

Of course, there was Validar and the revival of Grima to deal with after all of this. He pushed that dark thought of his mind as he flipped the page. _Another problem for another day,_ he thought.

Nothing noteworthy was going to happen today; nobody was going to bother him; nothing, not even Walhart himself or his army, will stop him from finishing his book on this rather fine day.

Absolutely nothing at all.

 **CRASH**

With a startled yelp unbefitting of a king, Chrom threw the book into the air as he ungraciously crashed backwards onto the ground behind him. Groaning in pain as he rubbed his head, Chrom quickly found the source of the rude intrusion.

"R-robin, what are y-"

"Everything is fine!" the snow-haired tactician said rather unconvincingly, brushing dust off his coat as he stood up shakily.

"What?"

"There is nothing to worry about," Robin yammered on, clumsily trying and failing to tie the bindings on the tent flaps.

"You okay, Robin?" Chrom asked worriedly. He has _never_ seen Robin this disheveled.

"Course I'm okay!" Robin prattled on, giving up on the bindings and trying to drag Chrom's worktable to the tent's entrance. "I'm fine. Everything is fine."

"You don't look fine," Chrom stated matter-of-factly.

"I'm fine!" Robin unconvincingly declared, struggling with the table's weight. "I'm calm and relaxed, which is entirely appropriate for this situation, because everything is fine."

"Robin!" Chrom snapped, stopping his friend's ramblings. "Stop. Tell me what's going on."

"If anyone asks, I was never here and you have never seen me," Robin deadpanned, giving Chrom what was supposed to be a reassuring squeeze on his shoulders.

"I don't under-"

Chrom's sentence was interrupted as another person unceremoniously barged into the tent, causing Robin to whimper and hide behind Chrom.

"Lucina?" Chrom started, gaping at his daughter, who was too in disarray. "What's going o-"

"R-robin?" his elder daughter stuttered, cutting off Chrom entirely. "You're here too? Did you tell Father-"

"How everything is fine?" Robin sagged in relief, moving from behind his Exalt. "Yes, he knows."

"Yes, right!" Lucina cried with an uncharacteristically wild look in her eyes. "Because everything is fine!"

"What's going on?" Chrom said, sending a puzzled look towards his latest guest. "What's happening?"

"Nothing's happening, Father!" Lucina said unpersuasively. "You need to relax!"

"How can I relax, when you guys won't tell me what's going on?" Chrom almost shouted, ready to rip his hair out in pure frustration.

"Who told you that something 's going on?" Lucina panicked, grabbing Chrom by the lapels of his tunic and shaking him back at forth. "Did Mo-"

"No! There's no reason to panic!" Robin interjected. "Everything is fine!"

"Y-yes!" Lucina sighed in relief, releasing her hold on Chrom. "Because it's in everyone's best interest that everyone stays calm!"

"Everyone's best inter - WHAT DID YOU GUYS DO?" Chrom shouted, losing his temper.

"N-nothing!"

"Nothing happened!"

"Everything is fine!" Lucina and Robin blurted out in unison.

"STOP SAYING THA-"

"Hello? Is anybody in here?"

Another voice, as well as the sound of the tent flaps opening, carried through the air, silencing the party present. Chrom was ready to lash out at the new intruder when he noticed his companions' expressions.

Shock. Astonishment. Blood draining from their faces.

Suddenly fearing for his well-being, Chrom reluctantly turned around…

…Only to face a rather young teenage girl.

"Hello," she smiled at Chrom, seemingly unaware of the situation.

"Huh?" he balked. "Who are you? I've never seen you in camp before."

"My name's Morgan," she answered cheerfully. "I'm Robin's daughter."

"That's not possible," Chrom denounced quickly. "Robin's not even marri-"

Suddenly it clicked.

The reason why Robin and Lucina are behaving in such panicked states. Why they are currently speechless, faces full of fear.

And taking another look at the girl, Chrom noticed, with utmost shock, some rather glaring details.

A chockfull of blue hair. A black coat decorated with purple Grimleal symbols.

And was that the Mark of the Exalt in her left eye?

 _Huh? No way… It can't be…_

Spluttering in disbelief, he couldn't help but take a few steps back as he realized the implications.

 _Wah… gah... WHAT?_

Reeling from such a startling discovery, Chrom did something that anyone sensible enough would have done in a similar situation.

He fainted.

* * *

"I'm so sorry, Chrom."

He was in the medical tent, having just woken up with a throbbing headache and a foul mood. It didn't help that Robin was apologizing for the umpteenth time.

He might as well ask, now that the cat is out of the bag. Or rather, grandchild.

"How long?" Chrom muttered.

"What?"

"How long have you and Lucina been together?" Chrom repeated, glaring at his friend.

"Um… several months?" Robin answered weakly.

"And you neglected to tell me?"

"I …" Robin weakly muttered, struggling to come up with a reasonable excuse. "I'm sorr-"

"Save it," Chrom interrupted. "We can talk about this after I get out from here."

"And," Chrom admitted, exchanging his glare for a happier look. "For what it's worth, I'm glad that she ended up with someone she cares about."

"C-chrom," Robin stuttered, rather taken aback. "I d-don't know what to say."

"Just say thanks, you idiot."

"…Thank you."

"A-anyway," Robin started, breaking the awkwardness between them. "Why don't I send Morgan in? She's been wanting to meet you."

"Huh?"

"Okay!" Robin stood up and made his way towards the exit. "I'll go fetch her."

"Hey, wait a min – " Chrom began, unable to finish his sentence as the tactician left. "Ugh…"

He didn't have to wait long though. The rustle of canvas indicated that his new guest had arrived.

"Hello, grandfather," Morgan meekly offered a curtsey, shyly looking at anywhere but him.

Observing her at a close distance, Chrom couldn't help but feel his migraine ease a little.

 _I'm a grandfather, huh?,_ he mused internally. The realization did not hit him as hard this time. Rather, it left a warm, fuzzy feeling inside him.

"Forgive my rudeness back then," he stated. "My name's Chrom, and I'm the leader of our ragtag bunch of misfits around here."

"You're not mad at me?" Morgan asked, worry etched on her face.

"Mad? Why would I be mad?" He asked, giving her reassuring smile and ruffling her hair.

Seeing her smile in relief only made that fuzzy feeling grow, and his smile wider.

Sure, his best friend married his eldest daughter from the future. Sure, they hid it behind his back for several months, never mind what else they kept secret. This probably made up for everything.

"Everything is fine."

* * *

 **While there are a lot of RobinxLucina fics, there's never really one that focuses on the interaction between Morgan and Chrom.**

 **Once again, thanks for reading my stories so far, and leave any comments if you have any.**


End file.
